jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Premia
thumb|181px|Straight vodka, man, it's good for you. Herzlich willkommen auf meiner Diskussionsseite! __TOC__ Passwortprobleme Hi Premia, irgendwie schaffe ich es nicht mehr mich hier einzuloggen den wenn ich es versuche steht da das das Passwort falsch ist oder fehlt obwohl ich das gleiche Passwort eingebe wie immer und ich noch nie Probleme damit hatte.Kannst du mir vielleicht helfen?Ach und ich bin Tobias.--80.128.90.201 12:34, 2. Nov. 2007 (CET) :Hi Tobias, klick bitte auf "Neues Passwort zusenden". Dieser Button ist gleich neben dem "Anmelden"-Button auf der Anmeldenseite. Gruß, Premia Admin 16:17, 2. Nov. 2007 (CET) ::Tja da oben steht leider:"Fehler beim Senden des Passworts.Benutzer Tobias hat keine e-mail Adresse angegeben".Sieht ganz so aus als hätt ich ein Problem.--80.128.127.132 21:17, 2. Nov. 2007 (CET) :::Das liegt dann wohl daran, weil du deine E-Mail bei der Anmeldung nicht angegeben hast. Da ist aber noch nicht alles verloren, denn du kannst mir hier oder per E-Mail deine E-Mail angeben, dann trage ich sie in die Datenbank manuell ein. Anschließend kannst du dir dann ein neues Passwort zusenden lassen. Premia Admin 17:25, 3. Nov. 2007 (CET) ::::tobias@aser.de :::::Hi Tobias, ich habe deine E-Mail in die Datenbank eingetragen. Klicke bitte nochmal auf "Neues Passwort zusenden". Gruß, Premia Admin 22:43, 7. Nov. 2007 (CET) ::::::Hat es geklappt? Ich frage, weil ich an tobias@aser.de keine E-Mail schicken konnte. Premia Admin 20:19, 15. Nov. 2007 (CET) :::::::Hi Premia ich hatte mit meinem alten E-mail Konto irgendwelche Schwierigkeiten aber ich habe jetzt ein neues undzwar: tobias.wrase@yahoo.de.--80.128.83.171 10:39, 15. Dez. 2007 (CET) ::::::::Hallo Tobias, ich habe deine neue E-Mail in die Datenbank eingetragen. Klicke bitte nochmal auf "Neues Passwort zusenden". Gruß, Premia Admin 18:06, 21. Dez. 2007 (CET) Vielen Dank jetzt hat es endlich funktioniert.--Tobias 18:23, 21. Dez. 2007 (CET) :Willkommen zurück! Bild:--).gif Premia Admin 18:30, 21. Dez. 2007 (CET) ::Danke!--Tobias 18:46, 21. Dez. 2007 (CET) Aloha Hi Premia! Ich bräuchte mal kurz deine Unterstützung. Könntest du bitte in ICQ online gehen? Danke! 17:23, 3. Nov. 2007 (CET) Farbcode Hi Premia, ich möchte auf meiner Benutzerseite etwas ausprobieren, brauche dazu aber den genauen Farbcode. Es wäre schön die gleiche Farbe zu haben wie ich in meiner Infobox ganz oben habe. Als Farbe dafür habe ich Sith gewählt. Wäre cool, wenn du mir die sagen könntest, damit die Seite relativ einheitlich aussieht. Gruß, Finwe Disku 16:20, 6. Nov. 2007 (CET) :Das ist "#D32020". MfG - Cody 18:11, 6. Nov. 2007 (CET) ::Vielen Dank, Cody. Gruß, Finwe Disku 18:15, 6. Nov. 2007 (CET) :::Kann mir bitte auch jemand den rosa-Farbton der Sith-Infobox geben oder mir sagen wie ich ihn herausfinde? Gruß, Finwe Disku 17:44, 7. Nov. 2007 (CET) ::::Wenn du Gimp hast kannst du einfach die Pipetten Funktion benutzen... Darth Tobi 18:32, 7. Nov. 2007 (CET) :::::Sieh einfach in den entsprechenden Vorlagen nach, die farbcodes sieht man relativ einfach (6 stellige hexadezimalzahlen) und dann muss man einfach ausprobiren, welcher das ist. MfG - Cody 18:34, 7. Nov. 2007 (CET) ::::::Danke, das mit Gimp hat geklappt :). Gruß, Finwe Disku 19:09, 7. Nov. 2007 (CET) Spoilerbutton Hallo Premia, Ich habe da kurz eine Frage, hast du den Spoilerbutton wieder gelöscht oder funktioniert der einfach nur nicht mehr? Weil OWK und ich hatten hier den Vorschlag gebracht ihn für die Neue Zitatsammlung zu gebrauchen. Aber da er im Moment nicht funktioniert, wäre das ja dann nicht möglich. So...dann muss ich gleich mal gucken, was alles in meiner ungewollten Abwesenheit so alles passiert ist. Ungewollt daher, weil mein PC irgendwelche Macken hat und mein WLan-USB-Stick, sowie irgendwie alle anderen USB-Sticks nicht erkennt, mir im Gerätemanager schreibt es wäre keine Treiber installiert, es aber komischerweise nciht möglich ist die Treiber wieder zu installieren, weil sie schon installiert sind -.- Schon verrückt....ich glaub ich muss den mal in Reparatur geben oder so....Naja muss ich halt solange den von meiner Mutter in Beschlag nehmen :) Gruß Boba 13:55, 7. Nov. 2007 (CET) :Hi Boba, der Spoilerbutton hat sich mit dem Upgrade nicht vertragen, deshalb habe ich ihn rausgenommen, weil wir eh keine Verwendung dafür hatten. Viel Erfolg noch bei den technischen Problemen! Gruß, Premia Admin 18:52, 7. Nov. 2007 (CET) ::@Boba: Wenn ihr eine Box zum Ausklappen braucht, dann kann ich euch sagen, dass Ben so einen Ein- und Ausklapp-Befehl für Vorlagen gemacht hat. Er wird bereits bei Vorlage:Navigationsleiste angewendet. Vielleicht hilft euch das, um etwas ähnliches wie diesen Spoilerbutton zu basteln :) Ansonsten finde ich auch den Vorschlag von Obi-Wan K. gut, mit der kurzen Einblendung wenn man mit dem Cursor über das Wort Quellen fährt. Ich hoffe auch, dass dein PC bald wieder geht :) Gruß Little Ani Admin 18:59, 7. Nov. 2007 (CET) Nur so aus Neugier... Hey Premia! Ich wollte nur mal so aus Neugier wissen, ob du mit irgendwelchen Mitteln Passwörter von Usern herausfinden kannst. Nicht, dass ich das vorhabe, aber ich habe ja mit Cody mein eigenes Wiki und daher wärs ganz nützlich zu wissen, was alles so geht. Gruß Dark Lord Disku 21:40, 8. Nov. 2007 (CET) PS: Ich wollte das in ICQ schreiben aber das geht wieder mal nicht mit dir... :Hi Dark Lord, ich kann die Passwörter der Benutzer nicht einsehen. Wenn du mir in ICQ freundlich begegnest, dann geht auch das. Gruß, Premia Admin 21:54, 8. Nov. 2007 (CET) ::Oh, ähh das musst du falsch verstanden haben mein Miranda spinnt wieder. Dark Lord Disku 22:23, 8. Nov. 2007 (CET) Vector Hi, ich habe über Vector bisher nicht viel gefunden. Aber mir brennt eine Frage: wieso hat er aufgehört? Dunkle Macht-Grüße Darth MaulhaltenSchwafelrunde? 16:32, 9. Nov. 2007 (CET) :Das weiß ich leider auch nicht. Gruß, Premia Admin 16:42, 9. Nov. 2007 (CET) ::Aber... Du hast mit ihm doch die Seite gegründet! Keinen Kontakt mehr? Dunkle Macht-Grüße Darth MaulhaltenSchwafelrunde? 16:49, 9. Nov. 2007 (CET) :::Äußerst sporadisch. Premia Admin 16:52, 9. Nov. 2007 (CET) ::::Die Frage habe ich mir auch schon gestellt... War er einfach so weg, oder wollte er keine Gründe sagen? MfG - Cody 18:25, 9. Nov. 2007 (CET) :::::War einfach weg. Premia Admin 16:53, 10. Nov. 2007 (CET) ::::::Tja, das ist schade Leute so zu "verlieren". Dass er irgendwann wieder auftaucht ist nicht sehr wahrscheinlich, oder? Gruß Kyle22 17:03, 10. Nov. 2007 (CET) :::::::Wäre Spekulation. Premia Admin 17:06, 10. Nov. 2007 (CET) ::::::::Naja, das muss er selbst wissen. Mir fiele jedensfalls kein triftiger Grund ein, hier von einem Tag auf den anderen abzuhauen. Bild:;-).gif Kyle22 17:10, 10. Nov. 2007 (CET) :::::::::Es war einmal vor langer Zeit, man hörte nur das Pfeifen des Windes, der einige Wüstensträucher vor sich her trieb... Premia Admin 17:18, 10. Nov. 2007 (CET) ::::::::::Hoffen wir, dass sich so etwas niemals auf der Jedipedia verwirklicht!--Opi-Wann Knobi 20:09, 10. Nov. 2007 (CET) :::::::::::War der Anfang so schlimm? und ich stimme Opi zu... MfG - Cody 20:29, 10. Nov. 2007 (CET) ::::::::::::Guck dir doch einfach mal die von Premia hochgeladenen Statistiken an....Jango 20:46, 10. Nov. 2007 (CET) :::::::::::::Tja... die kenne ich... aber ich wollte eine schöne geschichte von Premia hören^^ MfG - Cody 20:52, 10. Nov. 2007 (CET) Bildfehler Hallo Premia. Beim Artikel Kaleesh wird kein Vorschaubild erstellt. Auch wenn man neu speichert ändert sich daran nichts...du solltest dir das mal anschauen... Darth Tobi 11:58, 11. Nov. 2007 (CET) :Das hab ich auch bemerkt und ich glaub das hängt damit zusammen, dass es dieses Bild doppelt gibt und so ein Pfad irgendwie blockiert ist. MfGDark Lord Disku 12:03, 11. Nov. 2007 (CET) ::Meinst du jetzt doppelt verwendet? Das kann ja eigendlich kein richtiger Grund sein. Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 12:47, 11. Nov. 2007 (CET) :::Das stimmt deshalb ist es ja auch so komisch. Dark Lord Disku 12:51, 11. Nov. 2007 (CET) ::::Das muss echt an etwas anderen liegen. Ich habe mir ein paar Bilder angeguckt die auch mehrfach verwendet werden und bin auf keine Fehler gestoßen! Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 13:00, 11. Nov. 2007 (CET) :::::Ähh ich meinte was anderes damit^^. Nichts für ungut, aber das wird bestimmt schon behoben. Dark Lord Disku 15:40, 11. Nov. 2007 (CET) ::::::Ich habe das Bild nochmal hochgeladen. Jetzt gehts. Premia Admin 15:53, 11. Nov. 2007 (CET) Verlinkung zwischen Artikeln in mehreren Sprachen Hallo Premia, ich würde gerne die Artikel auf meinem Wiki mit denen des englischen Wikis verlinken, so wie mit der Jedipedia und der Wookiepedia. Kannst du mir erklären wie das funktioniert? Ich habe schon versucht mit irgendwelchen Erklärungen auf englischen Seiten klar zu kommen, das hat mir aber nicht viel geholfen. :-( Gruß--Opi-Wann Knobi 14:06, 11. Nov. 2007 (CET) :Da kann ich dir ausnahmsweise mal helfen. Also ich sags dir gleich das geht so wie in der Jp nicht, weil Gratis-Wiki das nicht hat als Funktion. Wenn du das wirklich machen willst musst du wohl oder übel nach Wikia umsiedeln. Gruß Dark Lord Disku 15:38, 11. Nov. 2007 (CET) ::Das ist schade, die Seiten auf Wikia gefallen mir nämlich nicht so gut wie die eines Wikis wie z.B. Jedipedia und dann die ganze Arbeit es umzusiedeln...Naja, ich mach einfach unter die Quellen noch Links zu den anderssprachigen Wikis, ist ja kein so großes Problem. Gruß--Opi-Wann Knobi 15:12, 12. Nov. 2007 (CET) :::Naja, ich bin auch umgezogen und ich hab halt nur 15 Artikel kopieren müssen... ausserdem kannst du das aussehen mit anderen Skins verändern (das hier ist MonoBook) Gruß Dark Lord Disku 15:15, 12. Nov. 2007 (CET) ::::Ich überleg grade, ob ich es auch tun sollte, auf längere Sicht ist es dann ja besser. Wikia ist auch kostenlos, oder?--Opi-Wann Knobi 15:24, 12. Nov. 2007 (CET) Schlacht von Saleucami Hallo Premia! Ich wollt Fragen ob der Benutzer:Vos/Artikel, dass der sprachlich ok ist. Mir wurde von einigen Benutzer gesagt das der ok und keine Sorgen machen muss. --Vos 15:18, 11. Nov. 2007 (CET) :Hallo Vos, der Artikel ist so leider nicht ok. Die Benutzer, die dir das gesagt haben, sollten ehrlicher zu dir sein. Gruß, Premia Admin 15:57, 11. Nov. 2007 (CET) ::Hi Premia ich komme noch mal wegen der selben Geschichte ist der jetzt gut. Vos 20:02, 8. Dez. 2007 (CET) :::Hi Vos, dein Artikel liest sich nun besser als vorher, allerdings sind mir zwei Dinge aufgefallen: 1. Du springst in der Zeit hin und her (Gegenwart und Vergangenheit). 2. Quellen fehlen. Gruß, Premia Admin 21:31, 8. Dez. 2007 (CET) ::::Das mit der Zeit werde ich mal gucken. Und die Quellen sind der Sonderband Waffenbrüder und Die Rache der Sith. --Vos 11:13, 9. Dez. 2007 (CET) Vorlage:Gesperrt Hallo Premia! Ich hab da mal eine Frage: Kommt diese Gesperrt-Vorlage bei jedem rausgeworfenen Benutzer auf die Disku oder nur in bestimmten Fällen? Ben hat nämlich gerade die Disku von diesem "Handualix" gelöscht, mit der Begründung, es sei nur ein Fehler gewesen und nicht nötig. Liebe Grüße - Kyle22 16:25, 11. Nov. 2007 (CET) :Es gibt halt solche und solche. Wenn ein Benutzer sich nur wegen des Vandalismus angemeldet hat, dann ist es nicht nötig, die Vorlage zu platzieren. Die ist nämlich nur für solche gedacht, die sich erst nach einer gewissen Zeit als Vandalen herausgestellt haben oder aus anderen Gründen (kurzfristig) gesperrt wurden. Alles klar? 16:33, 11. Nov. 2007 (CET) ::Aha, okay. Das war das was ich wissen wollte. Danke, Ben. Gruß Kyle22 16:35, 11. Nov. 2007 (CET) Namensänderung Woher weist du, dass ich Ripper heissen will? Ripper 20:27, 11. Nov. 2007 (CET) :Hm, könnte es sein, dass er es von deiner Benutzerseite her weiß? Bild:;-).gif Gruß Kyle22 20:31, 11. Nov. 2007 (CET) ::Weil du dich in der Diskussion:Darth Bane Ripper nennst. Premia Admin 20:35, 11. Nov. 2007 (CET) Die hab ich grad erst geändert....(nachdem er des geschrieben hat) Bei meinem Zeitstempel steht immer Ripper und nich Gangsta93, weis aba nich warum....hmm...... Naja, egal^^ Ripper 20:41, 11. Nov. 2007 (CET) :Na, hellsehen kann ich ja nun nicht. Bild:;-).gif Aber du musst schon richtig die Links ändern, also sie müssen zu Benutzer:Ripper führen, danach können wir deinen Benutzernamen ändern. Gruß, Premia Admin 21:04, 11. Nov. 2007 (CET) Und ich muss sie überall ändern? Ripper 21:09, 11. Nov. 2007 (CET) :Ja, hier darf kein Eintrag mehr sein. Premia Admin 21:13, 11. Nov. 2007 (CET) Ich arbeite aber grad an Schöpfer der Dunkelheit! ......hmm...Ich schreib dir, wenn ichhh des alles gemacht hab (die Links),ja? Ripper 21:31, 11. Nov. 2007 (CET) :Ok. Premia Admin 21:44, 11. Nov. 2007 (CET) Technische Probleme gelöst Ich hab meine technischen Probleme gelöst, war gar nciht so schwer. Ich habe hinten auf den Powerschalter meines PCs gedrückt (rein versehentlich) und jetzt funktioniert wieder alles. :D Allerdings kommt nun das nächste Problem...ich schreib die nächsten Wochen Kursarbeit nach Kursarbeit...oh mann das nervt vielleicht :) Gruß Boba 00:02, 13. Nov. 2007 (CET) :Hi Boba, schön, dass du deine technischen Probleme gelöst hast. Viel Erfolg für deine Kursarbeiten! Gruß, Premia Admin 00:04, 13. Nov. 2007 (CET) ::Jo danke Premia. Ich werde mich mal zu Bette begben, ich schreib Mittwoch schon die nächste (heute war meine letzte LK-Arbeit dran) und ich hab noch so gut wie ncihts gelernt (von dem was ich nicht kann, dass ist zum Glück nicht all zu viel :)). Gruß Boba 00:07, 13. Nov. 2007 (CET) :::Ich wünsche dir auch viel Erfolg bei den Kursarbeiten, Boba :) Und danke Premia für die äußerst geniale Stammbaum-Vorlage! Das ist schon der Wahnsinn :) Gruß Little Ani Admin 07:56, 13. Nov. 2007 (CET) ::::Der Quelltext ist es auf alle Fälle, hab ihn mir grad angesehen. Eine Gebrauchsanleitung wäre nicht schlecht, sonst kann sich niemand von der Genialität überzeugen. :) Gruß Kyle22 11:33, 13. Nov. 2007 (CET) :::::Schade, dass man die Benutzung nicht vereinfachen kann. Aber ansonsten ist die Vorlage natürlich super! 11:52, 13. Nov. 2007 (CET) ::::::Es geht halt nicht alles so einfach wie man es gern hätte. :) Aber ich würde trotzdem gerne wissen, wie man sie überhaupt benutzt, du scheinst es ja zu wissen, Ben. Kyle22 12:19, 13. Nov. 2007 (CET) :::::::Guckst du hier: Vorlage:Stammbaum (komplex)/doc 12:26, 13. Nov. 2007 (CET) ::::::::Gütige Galaxis! Da hat sich wirklich jemand reingehängt, klasse! Um die Bedienung wird man wohl nicht herumkommen, aber Hauptsache es funktioniert. So wahnsinnig oft wird man sie nicht brauchen nehme ich an. Kyle22 12:31, 13. Nov. 2007 (CET) :::::::::Wahrscheinlich nicht, das stimmt. 12:39, 13. Nov. 2007 (CET) ::::::::::Naja, vielleicht tauchen ja ein paar Großfamilien in George Lucas' neuer Serie auf, wer weiß. Bild:--).gif Kyle22 12:44, 13. Nov. 2007 (CET) Hintergrundfarbe Wie ändert man bei einem Wiki eigentlich die Hintergrundfarbe? Ich bin ja nun eindlich stolzer Besitzer meines eigenen Wikis geworden Bild:;-).gif Darth Nihilus 66 14:12, 13. Nov. 2007 (CET) Hi Nihilus, die Hintergrundfarbe lässt sich in wiki/skins/monobook/main.css unter folgendem Abschnitt anpassen: body { font: x-small sans-serif; background: #ffffe0 url(headbg.jpg) 0 0 no-repeat; color: black; margin: 0; padding: 0; } Gruß, Premia Admin 14:44, 13. Nov. 2007 (CET) :Irgendwie exstiert die Seite bei mir noch nicht. Darth Nihilus 66 14:52, 13. Nov. 2007 (CET) ::Wer ist dein Host? Premia Admin 15:16, 13. Nov. 2007 (CET) :::Host? jetz kapier ich gar nix mehr. Ich hab diese Zeile so wie sie oben steht nach der Adresse meines Wikis eingegeben. Falls du mit Host meinst ob ich bei Wikia bin, so ist das so. Darth Nihilus 66 15:24, 13. Nov. 2007 (CET) ::::Ja, das meinte ich damit. Wikia kann dir hoffentlich Auskunft darüber geben. Gruß und viel Glück, Premia Admin 15:26, 13. Nov. 2007 (CET) :::::Danke, dann versuch ich das mal. Darth Nihilus 66 15:58, 13. Nov. 2007 (CET) Benutzerseitenprobleme Meine Benutzerseite hatt ne Panne. Könntest du mir helfen? Ich weis leider gar nicht woran es liegt. Mace Windu 14 18:12, 14. Nov. 2007 (CET) :Das ist aber mal eine gewaltige Panne. Darf man fragen wie du das geschafft hast? Bild:;-).gif Kyle22 19:14, 14. Nov. 2007 (CET) ::Hi Mace, eine Seite erfährt in den meisten Fällen immer dann solch eine Panne, wenn Formatierungen nicht richtig abgeschlossen werden. In deinem Fall haben die '-Befehle gefehlt, die ich nun nachgetragen habe. Deine Benutzerseite wird somit wieder korrekt dargestellt. Gruß, Premia Admin 06:50, 15. Nov. 2007 (CET) :::Nun ja, nicht ganz. Die Babeln sind immer noch ziemlich chaotisch drucheinendergeschmissen, und gehen zum Teil über die Benutzerseite hinaus. Gruß Kyle22 07:00, 15. Nov. 2007 (CET) ::::Es ging in erster Linie darum, dass die linke und rechte Spalte auf dem Inhalt lag. Das passiert wie gesagt immer dann, wenn Formatierungen nicht richtig abgeschlossen werden. Bei solchen Feinheiten wie du sie nun nennst kannst du Mace doch sicherlich auch weiterhelfen, Kyle. Bild:;-).gif Gruß, Premia Admin 16:01, 15. Nov. 2007 (CET) :::::Sicher, ich hab es auch gerade behoben. Es war ein '' ", was er gesetzt hatte und das dann den ganzen Babel-Block über die Seitengrenze rausgeschoben hat. Sowas hatte ich bisher nicht gesehen, deshalb kam mir das auch so komisch vor. Wenn ich gewusst hätte, dass es so eine Kleinigkeit ist... :) Gruß Kyle22 20:51, 15. Nov. 2007 (CET) Babeln He, könntest du (oder auch die Anderen) mir mal erklären, warum alle Babeln (auf meiner Benutzerseite) richtig dargestellt werden, d.h. so wie ich will dass sie dargestellt werden, außer die Macht? Ich habe sie einmal so ( ) und einmal so ( ) Eingegeben. Wie du (ihr) vielleicht siehst (seht), funktionieren hier beide, hier aber nur die zweite. Har-Har Links 18:34, 14. Nov. 2007 (CET) Link für meine Homepage Wollt mal so nachfragen ob ich einen link zu Jedipedia.de auf meine Homepage machen darf. :) Tobz 18:48, 14. Nov. 2007 (CET) :Von deiner Benutzerseite aus. Aber eine anderweitige Seite, die hier zur Community gehört, darf dafür wohl nicht verwendet werden. E.B Audienz beim Mand'alor? 19:17, 14. Nov. 2007 (CET) ::Erik, er will nicht von seiner Benutzerseite einen Link zur Homepage machen sondern umgekehrt...Es geht darum, ob er von seiner Homepage einen Link zur Jedipedia machen darf. Was also eigentlich Werbung für uns wäre... MfG Ilya 19:37, 14. Nov. 2007 (CET) :::Das hat er im Nachhinein korrigiert. Zuerst stand da nicht "zu" sondern "von". E.B Audienz beim Mand'alor? 19:40, 14. Nov. 2007 (CET) ::::Oh, tschuldige, dass wusste ich nicht... Ilya 19:42, 14. Nov. 2007 (CET) :::::Ich hab ihn jetzt einfach mal in meine Homepage eingebaut. Werbung ist genau mein ziel. Ich nehm ihn aber auch wieder raus wenn ihr es wollt. Hoffe es aber nicht. Viele Grüße ;-) Tobz 05:29, 15. Nov. 2007 (CET) ::::::Nein, also ich wüste nicht, warum das nicht in Ordnung sein sollte... Das geht schon in Ordnung @E.B: Ich denke damit hat er gemeint, ob er ''"den Link von der Jedipedia" (also jedipedia.de) auf seine Hompage stellen darf. Es war wohl einfach etwas unverständlich formuliert... Gruß, Anakin 17:07, 15. Nov. 2007 (CET) :::::::Eben, dass habe ich ihm oben zu erklären versucht...Ilya 17:09, 15. Nov. 2007 (CET) icq Ich habe kleine probleme... was, sieht man... hm... Kannst du mal in icq kommen? 91.32.204.150 21:36, 15. Nov. 2007 (CET) TAG ?? Hallo Premia !! Ich hab eine Frage: Kannst du mir sagen, was ein TAG ist?? Ich erstelle wo anders gerade etwas, wo ich einen "Clan-TAG" eingeben muss. MfG CC Gree Diskussion | Hilfsbrigade 16:18, 17. Nov. 2007 (CET) :Allgemein TAG kann ich dir nicht sagen, aber ich weiß was ein Clan-Tag ist :). Das ist die Abkürzung des Clans, den jeder Member vor seinen Namen schreibt, z.B. JP CC Gree. In diesem Fall ist JP der Clan-Tag. Gruß, Finwe Disku 16:28, 17. Nov. 2007 (CET) ::Aha, danke für die Information!! MfG CC Gree Diskussion | Hilfsbrigade 16:30, 17. Nov. 2007 (CET) Änderungen Hi Premia, ich habe mal wieder ein paar Fragen an dich. Und zwar: 1.Wie erteilt man Move -Rechte als Admin in einem Wiki, sind das etwa diese Rollback-Rechte oder was ist das? 2.Nihilus hatte dich ja schon mal gefragt wie man die Hintergrundfarbe eines Wikis ändert, baer irgend wie blicken wir beide da nicht durch! Könntest du es mir noch mal bitte erklären? Und das wars auch schon! --Gruß Meister Plo Koon 14:46, 23. Nov. 2007 (CET) Hi Plo, 1. Als Standardeinstellung hat jeder Benutzer Move-Rechte. 2. Die Hintergrundfarbe lässt sich in wiki/skins/monobook/main.css unter folgendem Abschnitt anpassen: body { font: x-small sans-serif; background: #ffffe0 url(headbg.jpg) 0 0 no-repeat; color: black; margin: 0; padding: 0; } Wo genau hakt es? Gruß, Premia Admin 17:13, 23. Nov. 2007 (CET) ::Na ja das ließ sich irgendwie nicht anpassen, weil es die Seite anscheinend gar nicht gab! Ach und wie ist das mit den Move-Rechten, wenn die jeder hat, wie kann man das denn da ändern? --Gruß Meister Plo Koon 13:42, 24. Nov. 2007 (CET) :::Die Seite sollte es aber geben. Wenn ihr MediaWiki installiert habt, dann sucht die Seite in eurem FTP-Programm und ändert den Background entsprechend. Was die Move-Rechte betrifft, müsst ihr Zugriff auf die LocalSettings.php haben. Habt ihr Zugriff? Gruß, Premia Admin 18:59, 24. Nov. 2007 (CET) ::::Jetzt bin selbst ich überfragt? FTP, was soll das sein, wo finde ichs? Und LocalSettings.php? Meister Plo Koon 14:41, 25. Nov. 2007 (CET) :::::Diese Probleme kommen daher, das das bei Wikia liegt (tut es doch, oder? Legopedia?). Da sind die Admins nur "normale" Projektadmins und keine Systemadmins, das sind nur die Wikiaangestellten. Damit ein Projektadmin alles, was er können muss machen kann wurden einige sachen in der Bedienung geändert gegenüber dem Standart MediaWiki. MfG - Cody 15:05, 25. Nov. 2007 (CET) :::::::Und was woll'n wir da jetzt tun? Rieke schreibt in letzter Zeit nicht mehr mit uns, laut Nihlius! Meister Plo Koon 15:33, 25. Nov. 2007 (CET) ::::::::Frag irgendwen im Chat. MfG - Cody 15:37, 25. Nov. 2007 (CET) :::::::::Ihr seid bei Wikia? Dann solltet ihr euch an Wikia wenden. Viel Erfolg. Gruß, Premia Admin 17:28, 25. Nov. 2007 (CET) ::::::::::Danke Premia, mal gucken ob wir von Rieke wieder mal'ne aAntwort bekommen ^^! Meister Plo Koon 17:04, 26. Nov. 2007 (CET) Benutzerseite Hallo Premia, Es gibt bis jetzt 3 Benutzer, die Elemente aus meiner Benutzerseite entnommen haben, einer davon hat sich gestern erst angemeldet, aber die anderen beiden, nämlich Darth Revan der 2 und Light Destroyer Revan haben auch auf mein Bitten, dies zu entfernen nicht reagiert. Könntest du bitte etwas tun? Gruß -----> Revan1188 10:33, 25. Nov. 2007 (CET) :Hm, es ist grundsätzlich nicht verboten, Dinge von den Benutzerseiten anderer zu übernehmen. Allerdings ist das schon auffällig was da zu sehen ist, denn die Seiten von den Benutzern die du da nennst sind ein wildes Zusammengestückel aus verschiedenen fremden Benutzerseiten. Die von "HK-47" und "Light Destroyer Revan" ähneln sich zudem sehr stark, bis auf ein paar Kleinigkeiten sind sie fast identisch. Das sieht mir nach einem etwas beschränkten Haufen aus, die sollte man vielleicht mal zur Ordnung rufen. Außerdem haben die drei bisher fast ausschließlich an ihren eigenen und teilweise auch gegenseitig an ihren Benutzerseiten "gearbeitet", das ist schon etwas merkwürdig. Gruß Kyle22 13:11, 25. Nov. 2007 (CET) ::Die meisten Elemente sind aber von meiner Benutzerseite und ich möchte dass diese von deren Benutzerseiten entfernt werden. Revan1188 13:38, 25. Nov. 2007 (CET) :::Hmm... Ich stimme Kyle weitestgehend zu. Ergänzen möchte ich aber noch, das '''alle Benutzerseiten, genau wie der Rest der JP unter GNU-Lizenz stehen. Das bedeutet, das jeder die Inhalte beliebig verwenden, vervielfältigen und verändern darf (letzteres hier nur im Rahmen der Projektrichtlinien). Einzige Pflicht ist die Autoren zu nennen und dafür reicht ganz unten ein Link in Schriftgröße 1, der auf die ursprünglichen Autoren hinweist. Was ich damit sagen will: Du kannst nicht fordern (und Premia auch nicht), das nichts übernommen wird. MfG - Cody 13:40, 25. Nov. 2007 (CET) Man sollte mal lieber trackIP laufen lassen um zu schauen ob dies keine Sockenpuppen sind. --Modgamers 13:43, 25. Nov. 2007 (CET) ::::@Cody: Das weiß ich, und das habe ich auch so nicht gefordert. Es geht mir aber hier nicht um die rechtlichen Grundlagen, sondern ganz einfach um gesunden Menschenverstand. Man kann nicht einfach eine komplette Benutzerseite von jemandem kopieren und sich soz. mit fremden Ferdern schmücken, so funktioniert keine Community. Aber ich nehme an, du hast schon verstanden was ich meinte. Kyle22 13:45, 25. Nov. 2007 (CET) :::::Ich habe das schon verstanden. Ich habe mich auf diesen Kommentar von Revan1188 bezogen: "ich möchte dass diese von deren Benutzerseiten entfernt werden." Es ist natürlich alles andere als die feine englische Art alles zusammen zu kopieren. Und der Vorschlag von Modgamers ist auch ganz gut... MfG - Cody 13:50, 25. Nov. 2007 (CET) ::::::Ja, da ist was dran. Sollte man wirklich mal machen. Kyle22 14:03, 25. Nov. 2007 (CET) :::::::Ich habe nachgeschaut. Es sind keine Sockenpuppen. Gruß Little Ani Admin 14:11, 25. Nov. 2007 (CET) ::::::::Okay. Trotzdem sollte man sie mal darauf ansprechen, was oben genannt wurde, denn so kann es doch hier nicht zugehen - Lizenz hin oder her. Kyle22 14:31, 25. Nov. 2007 (CET) Äahmm...was sind Sockenpuppen??? MfG,Jooruz C'Baotth 19:48, 25. Nov. 2007 (CET) :Erst denken, dann reden. Sockenpuppe 1, Sockenpuppe 2 19:54, 25. Nov. 2007 (CET) ::Nur als Ergänzung: Ich habe sie ja nicht gebeten, alles zu entfernen, aber exakt meine Gestaltung und Daten zu kopieren und nichtmal den Originalnamen zu entfernen finde ich schon etwas sehr übertrieben. Das sie auch nicht auf mein Bitten reagieren finde ich auch etwas komisch. Ich will fair sein Darth Revan der 2 hat mir auf meiner Disskussionsseite, geantwortet, aber geändert hat sich auch nichts, und sowas kann nicht sein! Revan1188 19:57, 25. Nov. 2007 (CET) Wo gerade von Benutzerseiten die Rede ist: Premia, kannst du eine Versionsbereinigung meiner Benutzerseite durchführen? Falls dies sehr umständlich ist, muss es nicht unbedingt sein, es wäre aber schon nett, da ich mich aus persönlichen Gründen nicht mehr im Internet profiliere. Ich möchte nicht, das man in den Versionen noch Infos abrufen kann, und ich wäre dir echt dankbar. Darth Tobi 15:38, 28. Nov. 2007 (CET) :Hi Tobi, ich habe eine Versionsbereinigung deiner Benutzerseite durchgeführt. @Revan: Wenn ihr eindeutige Kopien findet, die nicht den Urheber verlinken, dürft ihr die Änderungen selbstverständlich selbst rückgängig machen. Gruß, Premia Admin 03:25, 3. Dez. 2007 (CET) ::Vielen Dank Premia! Darth Tobi 13:40, 3. Dez. 2007 (CET) Automatische Eintragung Hallo Premia ! Ich bin jetzt schon seit ein paar Wochen Besitzer eines eigenen Wikis. Vor kurzem habe ich begonnen Babelvorlagen zu erstellen. Dann wollte ich ein Babelfeld machen, dass man auf seine Benutzerseite setzt und man dann automatisch in eine Kategorie eingefügt wird. Bei mir geht das irgendwie nicht. Kannst du mir helfen ? MfG CC Gree Diskussion | Hilfsbrigade 13:02, 1. Dez. 2007 (CET) :Oh, hat sich erledigt. MfG 77.118.73.205 08:42, 2. Dez. 2007 (CET) ::Und wieder einmal hab ich vergessen mich anzumelden. MfG CC Gree Diskussion | Hilfsbrigade 08:44, 2. Dez. 2007 (CET) Webmaster Hallo Premia zum 2. Mal :-) Sry wenn ich dich jetzt mit Fragen bewerfe. Ich wollte dich fragen wie man ein Webmaster werden kann. MfG 77.118.73.205 08:42, 2. Dez. 2007 (CET) ::Genauso hier. MfG CC Gree Diskussion | Hilfsbrigade 08:44, 2. Dez. 2007 (CET)PS: Darf ich dich zu meiner Freundeliste hinzufügen ?? :::Hi Gree, klar darfst du. Webmaster wirst du, wenn du einen Webserver administrierst. Gruß, Premia Admin 03:30, 3. Dez. 2007 (CET) ::::Ah, danke. MfG CC Gree Diskussion | Hilfsbrigade 18:03, 3. Dez. 2007 (CET) Problem mit Wikia Hallo Premia, vor langem hattest du mir geraten mich bei meinem Wikia Problem an Wikia selber zu wenden, allerdings gibts da ein Problem. Unser Host, Rieke Hain, schreibt uns nicht mehr, daher Verständigungsprobleme. Wir sitzen (ich und Nihilus) auf einem Haufen arbeit, haben ne Menge Probleme und kommen nicht voran. Wir schreiben eine Nachricht nach der anderen und bekommen keine Antwort. Also was in Lucas Namen sollen wir tun? Meister Plo Koon 15:17, 8. Dez. 2007 (CET) :Ich kann euch leider nicht weiterhelfen, weil ich mit Wikia nicht in Kontakt stehe. Schade, dass eure Kommunikation nicht funktioniert hat. Premia Admin 15:33, 8. Dez. 2007 (CET) ::Die Diskussion und die Mails werden selten beantwortet. Geht am bessten in den Chat. Wo der ist findet man auf einer der vielen Hifeseiten auf central-Wikia. MfG - Cody 22:07, 8. Dez. 2007 (CET) :::Könntest du das für mich tun Cody, bin in letzter Zeit etwas überbucht. Was unsere Diskussionspunkte sind ließt du auf unserer Hauptseite, in der Diskussion. Meister Plo Koon 15:23, 10. Dez. 2007 (CET) ::::Hallo zusammen. Rieke arbeitet leider nicht mehr bei Wikia. Seit dem 1. Februar arbeite ich bei Wikia und bin u.a. für die deutschsprachigen Wikis zuständig. Falls es irgendwelche Fragen, Probleme, Wünsche gibt, dann wende dich doch einfach an mich. Kontaktinformationen findest du hier. Sorry, dass du gerade in die Umbruchphase gekommen bist und warten musstest :-( --Avatar 08:16, 8. Feb. 2008 (CET) PublicDomain Hallo Premia ! Mir ist aufgefallen, dass z.B.: bei den Ära Icons die Vorlage:PublicDomain steht. Verstehe ich das richtig, dass das heißt, dass dieses Icon nicht geschützt ist und von jeden verwendet werden darf ?? MfG CC Gree Diskussion | Hilfsbrigade 10:40, 9. Dez. 2007 (CET) PS: Schön langsam könntest du deine Disku in ein Archiv stecken :Hi Gree, das verstehst du richtig. Archivieren? lol Noch lange nicht. Premia Admin 16:00, 9. Dez. 2007 (CET) Ich hab sie damals auf PD gesetzt, da ich mir nicht so sicher war und ich ansich nicht so die Schöpfungshöhe gegeben sah womit sie unter das Urheberrecht fallen würden. Man müsste bei sw.com mal anfragen oder so... --Modgamers 16:32, 9. Dez. 2007 (CET) ::Danke Premia. Jetzt weiß ich wieder ein bisschen mehr :-) Aja, du hast mich wegen dem Archiv angesprochen, das hab ich wieder entfernt, wie es gehört. MfG CC Gree Diskussion | Hilfsbrigade 16:38, 9. Dez. 2007 (CET) Hauptseite Hallo Premia, vllt. ist dir aufgefallen das ich in letzter Zeit oft mit dir schreibe, und wieder dreht es sich um Wikis und Wikias. Diesmal lautet die Frage so: *Ich habe eine Art Hauptseite für "mein" Wiki Legopedia erstellt, nach dem Vorbild der Hauptseite der Jedipedia. Allerdings gibt es da Probleme. Ich und Nihilus wollten ebenfalls Buttons mit Verlinkungen erstellen, aber leider ohne Erfolg. Es hat nicht die Buttons angezeigt, sondern den Link. Weshalb? *Zudem dachte ich das auf der Hauptseite die selben Kästchen entstehen wie auf dieser Hauptseite, ebenfalls ohne Erfolg. Schaus dir mal an und sag mir wo der Fehler liegt. |Hier zu unserer Test-Hauptseite :Mit freundlichem Gruß Meister Plo Koon 16:15, 10. Dez. 2007 (CET) ::Hi Plo, schau dir mal bitte den Quelltext unserer Hauptseite an. Gruß und viel Erfolg, Premia Admin 16:21, 10. Dez. 2007 (CET) :::Hi Meister Plo Koon, ich glaube, ich kann dir da besser helfen. Ich bin dein vier Wikis (alle von Wikia; eins davon ist die LEGOpedia) Admin. Ich habe auch schon viele der Hilfeseiten von Wikia durchgesehen und habe viele Fragen auch schon im Chat beantwortet bekommen. Schreib mich einfach auf meiner Diskussionsseite an, ich heiße "Der Tech". MfG - Cody 16:22, 10. Dez. 2007 (CET) ::::Ach Premia, habe den Quelltext gelesen, aber trotzdem sieht das bei euch anders aus, als bei mir. Der Quelltext ist im Grunde der selbe, aber trotzdem haut da was nicht hin!? Zum Beispiel werden keine Kästchen gezogen. Ich weiß bloß nicht weshalb. Und das mit Buttons klappt auch nicht. Hast du ne Ahnung woran das liegt? Meister Plo Koon Probleme mit meiner Usersite Hi, Premia. ALs ich heute auf meine Userpage ging sah ich zufällig auf den Editzähler und da stand 134 Edits. Ich dachte mir "wtf?" und habe die Site neu geladen. Jetzt warens nur noch 27! So oft ichs neulade, es kommt immer eine andere, falsche Zahl, die immer unter 1000 liegt. Was soll ich jetzt machen? Nicht dass jetzt die Welt untergeht, aber das nervt schon ein wenig. Normal wärs mir egal aber wenn du irgendwie das beheben könntest wär super. MfG Dark Lord Disku 21:52, 26. Dez. 2007 (CET) :Hi Dark Lord, bei mir zeigt deine Benutzerseite über 2.700 Abrufe. Dein Counter steigt ganz normal. Ich kann mir ehrlich gesagt nicht erklären, was bei dir los ist. Gruß, Premia Admin 22:03, 26. Dez. 2007 (CET) ::Hmm, wie wärs wenn ich den Computer mal neustarte? Kann ja nie schaden... Dark Lord Disku 22:07, 26. Dez. 2007 (CET) :::Neustart ist immer gut. Auch mal temporäre Internetdateien und Cookies löschen. Premia Admin 22:12, 26. Dez. 2007 (CET) ::::Also Ich hab alles gerestartet und auch meine Daten gelöscht... es zeigt 376 Edits an, allerdings jetzt auch konstant. Dark Lord Disku 22:15, 26. Dez. 2007 (CET) :::::Ich hab meine Usersite jetzt mal mit dem Laptop aufgerufen und da stimmt der Editstand... WAS IST DA LOS? Dark Lord Disku 22:23, 26. Dez. 2007 (CET) ::::::Ich habe nun deine Edits mit den Abrufen deiner Benutzerseite durcheinandergewürfelt. Also deine Edits werden bei mir knapp über 1.520 angezeigt. Wenn das auch auf deinem Notebook so ist, scheint etwas mit deinem Rechner nicht zu stimmen. Premia Admin 22:28, 26. Dez. 2007 (CET) :::::::WHEEEE! Es geht wieder! Danke was auch immer du gemacht hast, jetzt stimmts wieder auch auf dem Desktop. Dark Lord Disku 22:32, 26. Dez. 2007 (CET) Liste der Jedi des alten Ordens Hi Premia! Ich hab jetzt ein liste angefangen über Jedi des alten Ordens. Nun ich brauch bei Listen kann Text zu schreiben und darf bestimmt so etwas daran arbeiten. der Link Liste der Jedi des alten Ordens und hab das mit Uc versehen. P.s. soll nur eine erlaubtnis sein. --Vos 15:19, 27. Dez. 2007 (CET) Jedipedia-Forum Hi Premia ! Ich habe auf deiner To-Do Liste gesehen, dass du vor hast, ein Jedipedia Forum einzurichten. Ich kenne eine Seite wo man ein Forum komplett ohne Werbung und komplett kostenlos eines erstellen kann. Das Design kann man selbst anpassen. Ich wäre bereit dort eines zu registrieren und dann an dich und die anderen Admins in der JP Administratoren Rechte zu geben. Mir könnt ihr die Rechte dann wegnehmen wenn ihr/du wollt/willst. MfG CC Gree Diskussion | Hilfsbrigade 19:29, 29. Dez. 2007 (CET) :Das Thema ist inzwischen schon abgehakt, ausserdem wollte er ein internes machen ;-) Dark Lord Disku 19:43, 29. Dez. 2007 (CET) ::Oh, da hab ich was verschlafen Bild:;-).gif. MfG CC Gree Diskussion | Hilfsbrigade 20:01, 29. Dez. 2007 (CET) Statistik Hallo Premia! Ich habe bemerkt, dass die Statistik bei mir nicht richtig funktioniert. Unter 'bisher erstellte Artikel' steht 2, jedoch habe ich bereits 4 Artikel neu erstellt. Hier ist der Beweis. Überall wo neu erstellt neben dem Artikel steht, der ist von mir neu erstellt worden. Hier ist meine Statistik: Ich habe laut der Statistik Commander Gree Artikel erstellt. Stimmt aber nicht. Weißt du an was das liegt ?? MfG CC Gree Diskussion | Hilfsbrigade 08:45, 5. Jan. 2008 (CET) :Hallo Gree, sieh mal hier nach Benutzer:Premia#UserStatistics, vielleicht hilft dir das weiter ;) Gruß Jango 09:07, 5. Jan. 2008 (CET) Frage zur Infobox Hallo Premia. Ich wollte nur mal eben fragen, ob man in die Infobox statt einem Bild auch ein Video bauen kann? Also zum Teil hab ich s schon geschafft... Dark Lord Disku 00:13, 6. Jan. 2008 (CET) PS: Mach mal [http://www.matthewbarr.co.uk/personality/index.htm den]Test, ich bin Imperator Palpatine^^ :Die Infobox ist für Bilder vorgesehen. Gruß, Premia Admin 22:40, 8. Jan. 2008 (CET) Frage Bist du der Gründer dieses Wikis, wenn ja kannst du mir bitte meine Frage beantworten! Ich hab vor 5 Tagen auch mein eigens Wiki gegründet, alles ist OK und geht Gut, bis auf die www-Adresse der Seite. Bei euch kann man www.jedipedia.de eingeben und man kommt sofort ins Wiki, bei mir muss man www. ... .de/mediawiki/index.php5?title=Hauptseite eingeben um ins Wiki zukommen. Und die echte Adresse (www. ... .de) die ich Angefordert hab ist leer. Noch ein Problem, wenn ich meine Diskussionen signiere steht bei mir am Schluss nicht (CEST) oder CET) sondern (MET). Bitte beantworte meine Fragen! 84.145.241.66 16:09, 8. Jan. 2008 (CET) Nicht beantwortete Frage Hi Premia, ich weiß leider nicht wer der Experte für Blaster ist, darum frag ich einfach dich. Könntest du mir vieleicht meine Frage zur Rawk Chopped Special beantworten ? Sie steht auf der entsprechenden Diskussion. Die ist von 18:02, 8. Nov. 2007 und es hat immer noch keiner geantwortet. MfG --Yoda777 18:32, 8. Jan. 2008 (CET) :Hallo Yoda777, leider habe ich keine Antwort auf deine Frage. Mit Tyber Zann kennt sich allerdings Ben Kenobi sehr gut aus. Gruß, Premia Admin 19:16, 8. Jan. 2008 (CET) Vorschau Funktion Hallo Premia! Ich war gerade auf der Wikipedia und habe gesehen, dass man dort zu erst die Vorschaufunktion nutzen muss, sonst kann man gar nicht speichern (hierganz genau). Das wäre eigentlich genau das richtige für die JP, da die Vorschau Funktion ziemlich vernachlässigt wird. Glaubst du, dass du das auch machen kannst?? Dann wären nämlich die Versionsverzeichnisse nimmer so voll und Admins müssen dann nur noch selten Versionsbereinigung durchführen. Ich werde das auch vorschlagen. MfG CC Gree Diskussion | Hilfsbrigade 20:50, 8. Jan. 2008 (CET) :Hi Gree, ich habe in den Vorschlägen geantwortet. Gruß, Premia Admin 21:42, 8. Jan. 2008 (CET) Wäre cool, wenn du mal kurz in ICQ online kommen könntest. --DarthMomse 21:58, 8. Jan. 2008 (CET) CURRENTTIME Hi, Premia Ich hab mal ne Frage. Auf meiner Benutzerseite habe ich das Zauberwort , dass die aktuelle Zeit angeben soll, eingegeben. Nach meiner Uhr geht die Uhr aber eine Stunde zurück. Jetzt ist die Frage: Geht die Uhr falsch und wenn ja warum oder geht meine Uhr falsch? --Darth Mauls Klon 16:38, 9. Jan. 2008 (CET) :Hi Mauls Klon, mit gibst du die Serverzeit aus. Wenn du nicht angemeldet bist oder in den Einstellungen die Zeit nicht auf UTC+1 korrigiert hast, wird immer noch die Serverzeit ausgegeben. Dies gilt auch für die Letzten Änderungen. zeigt übrigens immer die Serverzeit an, das kannst du auch durch die Einstellungen nicht ändern. Gruß, Premia Admin 21:22, 9. Jan. 2008 (CET) ::Ok, danke für die Info. --Darth Mauls Klon 15:15, 10. Jan. 2008 (CET) :::Die jeweilige Ortszeit kannst du mittels ausgeben. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 15:47, 10. Jan. 2008 (CET) System Hallo Premia! Ich suche momentan nach einen tauglichen, gratis Webserver, aufdem man MediaWiki, MySQL usw. installieren kann. Ich habe auf den Installationsvorraussetzungen von MediaWiki gelesen, dass ein apache2 Server empfohlen wird. Und daher interessiert mich, ob die JP auf einem apache Server ist. Wenn wo anders, könntest du mir sagen wo? Aber falls der kostenpflichtig ist, gibt es dann eine Möglichkeit (z.B.: Mit Werbung) den Server so zu finanzieren?? MfG CC Gree Diskussion | Hilfsbrigade 10:30, 12. Jan. 2008 (CET) :Hat sich erledigt, Cody hat's mir gesagt. Ich hätte da aber eine Frage: Da gibt es 9 Preisklassen, welche hast du für die JP genommen?? Und wie geht das, dass die Kosten über Werbung in der Seite finanziert werden?? MfG CC Gree Diskussion | Hilfsbrigade 11:53, 12. Jan. 2008 (CET) ::Hi Gree, 9 Preisklassen? Wovon sprichst du? Eine Seite über Werbung finanzieren geht über viele verschiedene Wege. Die zwei größten Werbepartner von Jedipedia sind Google und Amazon. Gruß, Premia Admin 16:24, 12. Jan. 2008 (CET) :::Ja, das hat sich jetzt schon geklärt. Trozdem danke für alles. MfG CC Gree Diskussion | Hilfsbrigade 20:26, 12. Jan. 2008 (CET) PS: Ich meinte die Preisklassen auf der Webhost Seite, wo die JP ihren Server hat. ::::Premium XXL. Gruß, Premia Admin 00:07, 13. Jan. 2008 (CET) Jedicon Ji Premia, alle wieviell Jahre finder die Jedicon statz? MfG,Jooruz C'Baotth 23:09, 18. Jan. 2008 (CET) ::Ok,jetzt das ganze nochmal in Hochdeutesch(sry für die blöde Schriftformulierung der Frage):Alle wie viel Jahre findet die Jedicon statt? ::MfG+MdMmds,Jooruz C'Baotth 10:41, 19. Jan. 2008 (CET) :::Hi Jooruz, die letzten Jedi-Cons fanden 2001 und 2004 statt, also alle 3 - 4 Jahre. Gruß, Premia Admin 17:05, 19. Jan. 2008 (CET) ::::Aso,danke Premia. :::::MfG+MdMmds,Jooruz C'Baotth 21:06, 19. Jan. 2008 (CET) Spezial:Renameuser Hallo Premia! Ich habe gesehen, dass in der Jedipedia die Funktion Renameuser installiert ist. Die Version der JP is ist 1.11 oder so, bin mir jetz ned so sicher. Und da ist jetzt meine Frage: Ich habe ein wiki bei wikia gehostet und die haben die Version 1.12alpha, jedoch ist dei Spezialseite, sprich die Funktion Renameuser nicht vorhanden bzw. installiert. Auf MediaWiki steht, dass diese Erweiterung in LocalSettings.php eingebaut werden soll, jedoch bei wikia haben nur die staffs darauf Zugriff. Gibt es noch einen anderen Weg diese Funktion einzubauen?? MfG CC Gree Diskussion | Hilfsbrigade 16:52, 21. Jan. 2008 (CET) :Hi Gree, das geht nur über administrative Wege. Am besten kontaktierst du Wikia und fragst da mal nach. Viel Erfolg. Gruß, Premia Admin 18:37, 21. Jan. 2008 (CET) ---- Hallo! Hab eine ähnliche Frage über dieses Thema. Ich hab in meinem Wiki die Funktion Renameuser schon aktiviert und sie geht auch, aber das Logbuch zu dieser Spezialseite heißt ' und ich kann den Namen irgendwie nicht auf Deutsch ändern. Ich wollte nämlich, das dieses Logbuch Benutzernamensänderungs-Logbuch heißt. Wie und wo kann ich das ändern? 84.145.225.72 21:55, 24. Jan. 2008 (CET) :Das ändert man auf der Seite MedieWiki:renameuserlogpage . Einfach da den gewünschten Namen eintragen. MfG - Cody 22:05, 24. Jan. 2008 (CET) Check User Hallo Premia! Ich habe da eine Frage, da ich gerade gesehen habe, dass es ein CheckUser Logbuch gibt. Ist die Funktion CheckUser den Admins vorbehalten oder kann diese Funktion auch an normale Benutzer gegeben werden?? MfG CC Gree Diskussion | Hilfsbrigade 08:30, 26. Jan. 2008 (CET) :Soviel ich weiß, gehört das zu dem "Paket" an Möglichkeiten, die nur die Admins nutzen können. Zu welchem Zweck sollten denn normlae Benutzer ein checkuser durchführen können? Gruß Kyle22 08:41, 26. Jan. 2008 (CET) ::Check User und Zurücksetzen gehören nicht zu zwingend den Standart-Sysop/Bürokraten-Rechten. Bei Wikipedia und Wikia ist das z.B. getrennt. Man kann Gruppen mit Rechten erstellen und verändern, hier gibt es z.B. auch die Move Rechte, die einzeln vergeben werden. MfG - Cody 18:14, 28. Jan. 2008 (CET) Schüler-VZ Hallo Premia und auch ihr anderen! Ich komm mal direkt auf euch zu: Wisst ihr eigentlich, dass man im Schüler VZ einfach unsere Bilder "klaut" und unseren Namen verwendet? Har-Har Links 17:15, 28. Jan. 2008 (CET) :Was meinst du mit "klauen"? Auf Star Wars Bilder haben wir keinen Einfluss, das gehört Lucasfilm und/oder Tochterunternemen blablabla.... FanArt ist das Copyright der Rechtsinhaber und die Logos, Banner etc. sind unter GNU irgendwas und können mit Quellennennung verwendet werden. Und "Jedipedia"... der ist (und kann glaube ich auch nicht) geschützt. Was genau liegt da vor und wass willst du uns sagen oder uns zu unternehmen bewegen? MfG - Cody 18:24, 28. Jan. 2008 (CET) @Premia: Du hast doch nichts dagegen, dass ich auf alle Fragen an dich antworte, oder? 7px ::Kein Problem, Cody. Bild:--).gif Premia Admin 19:21, 28. Jan. 2008 (CET) :::Ich meine da kann man nichts gegen machen bei Schueler Vz, weil man das nicht kontrollieren kann, weil das so große Plattform ist. Wir sind geschützt durch die Quellen-Angabe oder nicht ........ ? Ich bin da selber angemeldet habe aber selber so etwas gesehen. Viele Grüße Vos 20:07, 2. Feb. 2008 (CET) Move Rechte Hallo Premia! Kannst du mir Move Rechte geben? Ich wollte nämlich den Artikel TIE Heavy Bomber verschieben, der offizielle deutsche Name ist nämlich Schwerer TIE Bomber. Ich könnte die Rechte also schon manchmal gebrauchen. Gruß--Opi-Wann Knobi 18:58, 2. Feb. 2008 (CET) :Hi Opi-Wann, du kannst jetzt verschieben. Gruß, Premia Admin 19:06, 2. Feb. 2008 (CET) ::Ok, vielen Dank! Ich mach mich gleich an die Arbeit. (erstmal was essen)--Opi-Wann Knobi 19:08, 2. Feb. 2008 (CET) Wo ist Boba? Hi Premia,weist du wo zur Hölle der Artkel Boba Fett hin ist? Wieso ist da nichts mehr? MfG, Jooruz a.k.a. Darth Shadow 19:34, 5. Feb. 2008 (CET) :Ups,da war ich wohl zu langsam...naja,könntest du bitte die IP 85.179.561.1 sperren(die hat die Disku und den Artikel von Boba leergeräumt)MfG,Jooruz a.k.a. Darth Shadow 19:40, 5. Feb. 2008 (CET) ::Das war höchstwahrscheinlich unbeabsichtigt von der IP-Adresse, weil sie den Artikel auch gleich wieder hergestellt hat. Gruß Little Ani Admin 19:41, 5. Feb. 2008 (CET) "Verlinkungen zu Wikipedia erleichtern" Hast du schon eine Lösung für das Problem? MfG - Cody 08:54, 6. Feb. 2008 (CET) :Noch nicht. Gruß, Premia Admin 22:51, 6. Feb. 2008 (CET) ::Hast du Interwiki-Links schon ausprobiert? MfG - Cody 17:12, 7. Feb. 2008 (CET) :::Du meinst, dass dann links in der Leiste bei den Sprachen auch ein Link "Wikipedia" erscheint? Das hätte natürlich was. :) Gruß, Kyle22 17:16, 7. Feb. 2008 (CET) ::::Nein, das sind Interlanguage-Links. Ein Interwiki-Link sieht im Quelltext aus wie ein Link auf einen anderen Namensraum, also z.B. Hauptseite der Wikipedia oder einfach Wikipedia:Hauptseite, er erscheint wie ein normaler interner Link. MfG - Cody 20:12, 7. Feb. 2008 (CET) :::::Ich arbeite im Moment nicht an der Sache, deshalb kann ich leider noch keine Resultate vorstellen. Gruß, Premia Admin 04:28, 8. Feb. 2008 (CET) ::::::Also noch nicht? Normalerweise ist ein Interwiki-Link ganz schnell eingerichtet, sieh mal bei Gelegenheit nach, ob es in der Datenbank ein Tabelle interwiki ist. Wenn die da ist, sollte der Rest mit einem Eintrag in dieser Tabelle erledigt sein. MfG - Cody 06:46, 8. Feb. 2008 (CET) :::::::Ich habe Wikipedia in die Interwiki-Tabelle eingetragen. Hauptseite der Wikipedia gibt nun Hauptseite der Wikipedia aus und aus z.B. Parsec wird Parsec. Gruß, Premia Admin 19:07, 8. Feb. 2008 (CET) ::::::::Gut Bild:--).gif MfG - Cody 19:46, 8. Feb. 2008 (CET) Diskussions seite Hallo, Premia könntest du bitte meine Diskussions seite für IPs sperren?MfG--Lord AnakinDiskussion 14:56, 25. Feb. 2008 (CET) :Hallo Anakin, ich müsste bitte den Grund hierfür wissen, weil wir grundsätzlich immer nur dann eine Halbsperrung vornehmen, wenn es einen triftigen Grund wie z.B. Vandalismus dafür gibt. Gruß, Premia Admin 15:00, 25. Feb. 2008 (CET) Weil ich Vandalen vorbeugen will verstehst du.MfG--Lord AnakinDiskussion 15:18, 25. Feb. 2008 (CET) :Naja... Diskussionen sollten eigentlich offen bleiben. Es ist kaum eine Diskussion auf der JP geschützt und das ist auch gut so. Seiten ja, Diskussionen eher nicht und wenn nur kurz, bei massivem Spam/Vandalismus etc. MfG - Cody 15:21, 25. Feb. 2008 (CET) ::@Anakin: Dann müssten wir alle Seiten halbsperren. Das ist nicht Sinn eines Wiki. Gruß, Premia Admin 15:24, 25. Feb. 2008 (CET) Spezialunterseite? Hi Premia, auf meiner diskuseite haben lord siddies und ich eine Idee gehabt: Könnte man nicht eine Unterseite erstellen, auf der diskutiert werden darf bis der Arzt kommt, solange es irgendwas mit SW zu tun hat? Das wäre dann so was ähnliches wie die ganzen selbstgeschriebenen FanFic kramseiten, wie z.B. Garm Bel Iblis oder ich sie haben, nur halt ne Disku anstatt ner Geschichte. MfG, Dunkler Meister Jooruz C'Baotth 14:37, 26. Feb. 2008 (CET) :Man kann auf den Benutzerdiskussionen schon sehr viel schreiben... für das "diskutieren bis der Arzt kommt" wäre ein Forum geeigneter als ein Wiki. Und es wurde mehrfach über ein JP-Forum diskutiert, aber die meisten waren dagegen, hier ist das Ziel Artikel zu schreiben. Star Wars Foren gibt es schon genug, außerdem gibt es ja e-Mail, Chat etc. Wenn ich dich falsch verstanden habe, dann beschreib nochmal genauer, oder warte auf Premia, der es evtl. besser versteht als ich. MfG - Cody 15:40, 26. Feb. 2008 (CET) ::Guck mal auf meine Disku, Abschnitt Ventress. Da hat Finwe mich und siddies ja ermahnt, weil wir etwas "zu" weit von Jpdiskusachen(der Norm)entfernt waren. Dafür ne Unterseite meine ich. Für Sachen, die zwar was mit SW zu tun haben, aber auf einer normalen Diskuseite den Rahmen sprengen würden( so Sachen wie welche Legomodelle jmd hat oder wie man Modelle von einer Kette entfernt)MfG,Dunkler Meister Jooruz C'Baotth 15:51, 26. Feb. 2008 (CET) Hallo Jooruz, ich habe deine Frage gelesen und werde mit den anderen Admins darüber sprechen. Anschließend melde ich mich hier wieder. Bis dann, Premia Admin 16:08, 26. Feb. 2008 (CET) :Yo danke, Premia! Bis dann, Dunkler Meister Jooruz C'Baotth 16:10, 26. Feb. 2008 (CET) ::Ich halte diese Idee ein wenig unsinnig, da auf vielen Diskussionsseiten sowieso schon über alles mögliche geredet wird, auch wenn es nicht mit SW zu tun hat. Ermahnungen wie die von Finwe halte ich dann nur sinnvoll, wenn die ganze Letzte Änderungen Liste davon gefüllt wird. War dort ja vielleicht auch der Fall? Gruß--Opi-Wann Knobi 17:09, 27. Feb. 2008 (CET) Move Hi Premia, ich wollte fragen, ob du mir die Move-Rechte geben könntest? Darth Mauls Klon Disku 17:13, 27. Feb. 2008 (CET) :Hi Mauls Klon, du kannst jetzt Artikel verschieben. Gruß, Premia Admin 23:29, 27. Feb. 2008 (CET) ::Danke, Premia. Darth Mauls Klon Disku 15:01, 28. Feb. 2008 (CET) Druckversion Hi Premia, in der Druckversion von meiner Benutzerseite steht neben den Ären noch Text. Bei den Artikeln ist dies ebenso. Weißt du warum das so ist und was ich dagegen tun kann, dass die Ären in der Druckversion wie im Artikel aussehen? Darth Mauls Klon Disku 13:35, 2. Mär. 2008 (CET) move-Rechte hi premia, könntest du mir bitte move-Rechte geben? Und was ist eigentlich der Unterschied zwischen Admins und Bürokraten? Gruß A-11 17:13, 6. Mär. 2008 (CET) Bürokraten haben Zugriff auf die Benutzerrechtsverwaltung, das ist der einzige Unterschied. @Premia: #Hat es eigentlich einen Grund, warum die Admins (ohne Bürokratenrechte) keine Move-Rechte vergeben dürfen? #Hast du dir mal diesen Editzähler angesehen? Er zählt genau so, wie der den es schon gibt, aber hat noch die Funktion das ganze übersichtlich auf einer Spezialseite anzeigen zu lassen und kann nach Namensräumen getrennt ausgeben. Es gibt aber keine Bearbeitungsliste. Ich finde diesen Editzähler ganz praktisch, als ergänzung zu dem, den es schon gibt. MfG - Cody 17:23, 6. Mär. 2008 (CET) Hi A-11, du kannst ab sofort Artikel verschieben. @Cody: Admins haben keinen Zugriff auf die Benutzerrechteverwaltung, weil das von der MediaWiki-Software so vorgesehen ist. Den Editzähler werde ich mir demnächst etwas genauer anschauen. Danke für den Link. Gruß, Premia Admin 20:08, 6. Mär. 2008 (CET) :In den Voreinstellungen nicht. Mit einer kleinen Änderung in den LocalSettings.php kann man den Admins ermöglichen move-Rechte zu vergeben ohne, dass sie Bürokraten seine müssen und ohne, dass sie die anderen Rechte ändern können. Auch kann man vergeben und entziehen von Rechten trennen. Es wäre also möglich, dass auch "normale" Admins move-Rechte vergeben können. MfG - Cody 21:21, 6. Mär. 2008 (CET) ::Natürlich geht das, schließlich ermöglicht der Zusatz in den LocalSettings.php die Vergabe der Move-Rechte. Gruß, Premia Admin 01:23, 7. Mär. 2008 (CET) Ähm...? Das habe ich jetzt nicht ganz verstanden. $wgGroupPermissions'move''move' = true; $wgGroupPermissions'user''move'= false; So ein Zusatz fügt die Move-Gruppe hinzu. Das ist klar. Ich dachte an folgenden zusatz: $wgGroupPermissions'sysop''userrights' = true; $wgAddGroups'sysop' = array( 'move' ); //schränkt die Rechte ein, die von sysops vergeben werden können Ich meinte den zweiten Code. Damit könnten Admins Move-Rechte vergeben, ohne zugriff auf die anderen Benutzerrechte zu bekommen. Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob das so klar rüber gekommen ist... MfG - Cody 06:47, 7. Mär. 2008 (CET) :Admins, die Benutzerrechte verwalten, wird ganz einfach der Status Bürokrat vergeben. Bild:--).gif Gruß, Premia Admin 14:30, 7. Mär. 2008 (CET) P.S.: Ich habe die beiden Zeilen nun mal eingefügt. Danke, Cody. Ab sofort können auch Admins Move-Rechte vergeben. Gruß, Premia Admin 14:44, 7. Mär. 2008 (CET) Kannst du nochmal kurz in icq kommen? MfG - Cody 18:08, 7. Mär. 2008 (CET) Was ist nun denn los? 1. Warum ist so komische schrift oben auf den seiten? 2. Wieso werden keine Bilder mehr angezeigt? Gruß: --Lord AnakinKonferentzraum 09:56, 21. Mär. 2008 (CET) ::Dazu möchte ich auch noch etwas melden, denn es könnte ein Fehler sein: Wenn ich einfach nur als Adresse www.jedipedia.de eingebe, gelange ich nicht mehr in das Wiki. --Finwe Disku 13:39, 21. Mär. 2008 (CET) :::Und einen fehler möchte ich auch noch melden:Alle Bearbeitungen von gestern sind nicht mehr da und stehen auch nicht mehr in den Letzten Änderungen.--Tobias 13:47, 21. Mär. 2008 (CET) ::::Da rennt glaub ich irgendwas am Server nicht richtig. Da spinnt alles. Der Text ganz oben hat was mit der CheckUser-Funktion zu tun. Mehr weiß ich auch nicht. Jetzt heißt es warten bis Premia sich meldet. MfG CC Gree 25px 14:00, 21. Mär. 2008 (CET) :::::Und die Änderungen kommen in den Letzten Änderungen vollkommen durcheinander! MfG CC Gree 25px 14:03, 21. Mär. 2008 (CET) ::::::Nur die Ruhe, das kommt schon wieder in Ordnung. :) Gruß, Kyle22 14:04, 21. Mär. 2008 (CET) :::::::Ich bewahre eh noch die Ruhe, möchte aber nur melden, was nicht so läuft wie es sein soll :) MfG CC Gree 25px 14:26, 21. Mär. 2008 (CET) PS: Ich glaub das mit den Letzten Änderungen, da hab ich mich nur verschaut ::::::::Hmm..... Firefox zeigt alles '''''etwas besser an.... Die Sidebar ist bei firefox nämlich nicht am Ende der Seite.... MfG 85.124.121.185 14:31, 21. Mär. 2008 (CET) :::::::::Sry, das war ich nur im Firefox-Browser. MfG CC Gree 25px 14:33, 21. Mär. 2008 (CET) ::::::::::Also das mit den Bilder ist nur begrenzt auf die Bilder welche in der Größe umgerechnet werden muss... Wenn das Bild direkt eingebunden wird, wird es richtig angezeigt. Wenn es als Thumb oder verkleinert in einer Infobox angezeigt wird, klappt es nicht. Pandora Diskussion 14:58, 21. Mär. 2008 (CET) Also ich blicke gerade gar nicht mehr durch: Bei mir tauchen auch nur Fehler (keine Bilder, Fehlermeldungen am Seitenanfang) auch nur im Firefox auf. INetexplorer zeigt alles ohne Probleme. Aber was mich völlig verwirrt: Firefox zeigt unfollständige Letzte Änderungen an (wie schon oben gesagt fehlt der gesammte 20. März, und auch heute werden einige Änderungen nicht angezeigt), während beim Explorer wiederum alles zu stimmen scheint. Jedoch sind auch im FF einige Änderungen aufgelistet, die der IE nicht aufführt... Ist dass bei allen so??? Z.B. fehlen im IE alle letzten Änderungen ab dem Eintrag "Logo". Bin gerade echt völlig verwirrt... Gruß, Anakin 20:31, 21. Mär. 2008 (CET) Bei mir sind die Fehler sowohl im IE, als auch im Firefox, als auch im Opera da...Pandora Diskussion :So wie ich das sehe sollten alle mal die füße still halten, und die finger von der Jedipedia lassen bis alles ordnungsgemäß verknüpft ist. Wenn das teil noch mehr wackelt muss man das backup neu einspielen und alles war umsonst. Die Fragen und Hinweise hier bringen überhaupt nichts. Und sind auch vollkommen unrelevant. D.h. keiner wird sich hier hinsetzen und all eure wirklich liebgemeinten Tips ernstnehmen weil - die probleme liegen intern bei der Datenbank und php struktur etc. bla bla. Abwarten und kaffee trinken und am besten nix tun solang das teil nich sauber läuft. Gruß --Mara 22:38, 21. Mär. 2008 (CET) Also so schlimm ist es auch wieder nicht... Ich habe kenne diese Fehler und Fehlermeldungen. Es besteht kein Grund zur Panik, in der Datenbank liegen die Fehler nicht, das sind alles Fehler die durch falsche Serverkonfiguration auftreten. # Diese Fehlermeldung oben auf den Seiten kommt aus dem php. Das Wiki kann auf einige Funtionen nicht zugreifen und liefert deswegen Fehlermeldungen. # Der Fehler 403 bei http://www.jedipedia.de kommt daher, dass die Seite auf den Serverzugriff und nicht auf das Verzeichnis /wiki weiterleitet. Man braucht nur eine Weiterleitung vom Stammverzeichnis auf die index.php vom Wiki und einen anderen direkten Zugang zum Server. # Die Bildfehler kommen daher, dass die Software, die die Bilder darstellt nicht richtig arbeiten kann. Ich sehe nichts wo etwas wirklich kaputt gehen kann, es sieht nur alles nicht so schön aus. Wir können aber tatsächlich nicht mehr tun als Warten, wahrscheinlich leider bis nach der Jedi-Con. Also abwatren und ...ähm Eis essen?^^ MfG - Cody 09:46, 22. Mär. 2008 (CET) ::Ich verstehe nur nicht warum Premia sich nicht zu der sache äusert.--Lord AnakinKonferentzraum 10:02, 22. Mär. 2008 (CET) :::So weit ich weiß, studiert er, also hat er wohl nicht allzu viel Zeit. Du kannst nicht erwarten, dass die Admins ständig da sind. Mag sein, dass du immer Zeit hast, aber andere eben nicht. --Finwe Disku 12:17, 22. Mär. 2008 (CET) ::::Nein du verstehst mich falsch.Ich erwate nicht das die Admins immer vervügbar sind.Gruß:--Lord AnakinKonferentzraum 12:30, 22. Mär. 2008 (CET) :::::Die JediCon läuft ja im Moment und zu der sind Ben, Ani und Premia alle angereist, weshalb es hier jetzt keinen gibt, der sich des Problemes annehmen könnte. Deshalb nützt es wirklich nichts, wenn wir diese Diskussion noch weiter fortführen, und noch uns noch mehr über die Admins aufregen, die ja, verständlicherweise, nicht da sind. Wie Mara es schon gesagt hat: Üben wir uns etwas in Geduld und beenden diese Diskussion, spätestens wenn Premia die Jedipedia auf der Con präsentieren will, wird er merken, was hier gerade los ist; und er ist immer noch am besten in der Lage, all diese Fehler zu beheben, immerhin hat er das ja schon früher geschafft. Bel Iblis 13:44, 22. Mär. 2008 (CET) :::::::Vor Montag wird nichts passieren, auf der Con ist kein Internet. Und außer Premia kann da niemand was ändern. Wenn der neue Host nicht irgendwelche Sachen blockiert hat, dann sollten sich alle Probleme in wenigen Minuten beheben lassen. MfG - Cody 15:15, 22. Mär. 2008 (CET) PS: Yoda und Cody sind/waren auch da. ::::::::Ja, weil eben vor Montag nichts mehr passieren kann, würde ich jetzt auch raten, diese Diskussion zu beenden. Ich kann nur betonen, dass Premia 100%ig weiß, was zu tun und was los ist, und er das Problem behoben kann. Bel Iblis 15:37, 22. Mär. 2008 (CET) :Da hat der Garm recht. Das Problem besteht und wir können im Monent nichts daran ändern. einfach ruhig bleiben. Ich bin mitlerweile von der Con (die übrigends total genial war^^) wieder da aber Premia wird bis zum ende bleiben und daher wird sich an unserem Problem hier bis montag leider nichts ändern.--Yoda41 Admin 19:57, 22. Mär. 2008 (CET) @ Mara: Das ist ja alles schön und gut, aber ich kann mir einfach nicht erklären, warum sich der Seiteninhalt ändert, wenn ich zwischen IE bzw. FF wächsle. Das sich die Darstellung unterscheiden kann leuchtet mir ja ein, aber wieso (und gerade deswegen, weil es sich ja offensichtlich um einen internen Fehler der Datenbank/ Server, was weis ich was handelt) unterscheidet sich dann der SeitenINHALT (Verlauf etc.)? Gruß, Anakin 21:45, 22. Mär. 2008 (CET) :Die Browser unterscheiden sich in ihrer Funktionsweise minimal. Diese Unterschiede können zu kleinen abweichungen in der Interpretation der erhaltenen Daten führen. MfG - Cody 10:32, 23. Mär. 2008 (CET) ::Ich glaub eher, dass der IE auf keine aktuellen Daten mehr zugreifen kann... wenn ich das richtig sehe zeigt er die JP immer noch so an, wie sie kurz vor dem "zwischenfall" war, der zu all diesen Fehlern führte. Es werden auch keine aktuellen Änderungen mehr gezeigt. Tritt dieser Fehler etwa nur bei mir auf?? -Anakin 12:49, 23. Mär. 2008 (CET) Rest-Fehler Ja, dann mach ich mal sofort den Anfang. #Es gibt immer noch Fehler mit Parser.php. #Löschen geht nicht. #Neue Thumbs werden nicht dargestellt (siehe z.B. Rakata). Ich wäre dir sehr verbunden, wenn du das auch noch ausmerzen könntest. ^^ 00:09, 24. Mär. 2008 (CET) :Ich sehe schon, die Vorschau und Versionen vergleichen sind noch nicht frei von Fehlern. Da mache ich mich heute Abend ran. Danke für deine Hilfe, Ben. Bild:--).gif Gruß, Premia Admin 00:23, 24. Mär. 2008 (CET) ::Bei mir kommt auf deiner Benutzerdiskussion noch ein Fehler (Warning: proc_open() has been disabled for security reasons in /www/htdocs/w009b095/wiki/includes/Parser.php on line 759). Kann es sein, dass die Funktion noch nicht überall aktiviert wurde? Ansonsten sind bei mir alle Fehler weg. ::Hatte bei dem Gewinnspiel eigentlich jemand alles richtig, oder hat das niemand geschafft? ::MfG - Cody 07:40, 24. Mär. 2008 (CET) :::Auf welchem Server-Host ist die JP jetzt eigentlich? MfG CC Gree 25px 09:16, 24. Mär. 2008 (CET) ::::Hi Cody, tatsächlich wusste einer alles. Aber es war wirklich nur einer. Zum Wissensquiz wird es bald alle Details im Special zur Jedi-Con 2008 geben. @Gree: Jedipedias neuer Host ist All-Inkl. Gruß, Premia Admin 17:41, 24. Mär. 2008 (CET) Mal zum Thema. Es gibt noch ein paar Bilder, die garnet mehr da sind. so zB. bei Slave I oder Bild:Atat.jpg --Modgamers 17:45, 24. Mär. 2008 (CET) :Noch was Fehlerhaftes. Auf manchen Benutzerseiten gibts sowas mit dem Firefox, während es der Internet Explorer so anzeigt, hab dir das zwar schon mal per ICQ geschickt, aber hab da keine Rückmeldung bekommen... Den Fehler gabs auch schon vor dem Umzug nur so btw... Pandora Diskussion 18:11, 24. Mär. 2008 (CET) ::Hi Pandora, der Fehler scheint nicht mehr zu bestehen. Gruß, Premia Admin 18:14, 24. Mär. 2008 (CET) :::@Modgamers: Komisch... sie sind aber eigentlich noch da, d.h. nicht beim unzug verschwunden? Da war ja etwa ein Tag, der nicht mit umgezogen ist. MfG - Cody 18:40, 24. Mär. 2008 (CET) :Bei mir sind auch noch Fehler. --MfG Kal Meyer (Battalionskommando) 18:45, 24. Mär. 2008 (CET) ::Bei mir auch--Lord AnakinKonferentzraum 18:56, 24. Mär. 2008 (CET) :::Also ich mein jetzt nicht, dass das Bild verschwunden ist, oder oben die PHP Fehler, sondern die interessante Sache mit der Inhaltsangabe, welche in die Infobox gerutscht ist... Pandora Diskussion Also es wird das oberhalb des Artikels angezeigt: Warning: proc_open() has been disabled for security reasons in /www/htdocs/w009b095/wiki/includes/Parser.php on line 759 Das hab ich von The Force Unleashed . Gruß Darth Schorsch (Diskussion) 19:07, 24. Mär. 2008 (CET) :OK jetzt is es weg. Gruß Darth Schorsch (Diskussion) 19:08, 24. Mär. 2008 (CET) Nun sind wirklich alle PHP-Fehler beseitigt, es lag an der Tidy-Einstellung. Ich werde jetzt erst mal ein Eis essen... *zwinker @Cody* Bild:bubble.gif Premia Admin 15:19, 25. Mär. 2008 (CET) Vandalismus Ich wollte Euch (bzw. Dich) mal was bezüglich Vandalismus fragen: Was kann man dagegen tun? Wie kann man Artikel davor schützen? Wer tut so etwas??? Und zu welchen Zweck?? Es frustriert mich zu erkennen ,dass einige Artikel einfach verschwinden! Danke im Vorraus, --84.112.80.44 22:02, 24. Mär. 2008 (CET) Darthemilious :Hallo, kannst du bitte näher beschreiben was du damit meinst, dass einige Artikel einfach verschwinden? Ein konkretes Beispiel würde weiterhelfen. Deine Fragen möchte ich gerne beantworten. Gegen Vandalismus geht man als Benutzer am besten vor, indem man auf der Benutzerdiskussion eines Admins darauf hinweist und die Bearbeitungen des Vandalen rückgängig macht. Auf keinen Fall sollte man auf Provokationen des Vandalen eingehen. Wer hinter den Vandalen steckt ist in den meisten Fällen unbekannt, weshalb sie sich gerne hinter ihrer Anonymität verstecken. Allerdings können die Admins in allen Fällen die IP ausfindig machen und den Vandalen sperren, um weitere Schäden zu vermeiden. Der Zweck von Vandalismus kann unterschiedlich ausfallen, aber Langeweile und zu viel Zeit wird wahrscheinlich der häufigste Grund sein. Ich hoffe dir soweit mit meinen Antworten weitergeholfen zu haben. Gruß, Premia Admin 22:28, 24. Mär. 2008 (CET) Danke für die Antworten! Ich bewundere Euch Leute!!!Vielen Dank das ihr euch so viel Zeit für eure Fans nehmt! Sry ,will echt nicht nerven! Hätte aber noch ein paar Fragen: Kann man ,und wenn dann wie, Noch Administrator werden?(Muss man eine gewisse Anzahl an Artikel geschrieben haben und/oder nur Kreative Ideen haben und/oder sich stark für/gegen etwas einsetzten) Gibt es sowas wie ein Jedipedianer-Treffen? ( wär doch toll zu organisieren (: ) Was ist ein "Jedicon"? PS: Hast du noch (privaten) Kontakt zu Vector? Nochmals vielen Dank im Vorraus! --Maximilian Shryne 23:07, 24. Mär. 2008 (CET) *Neue Administratoren werden von Administratoren bei Bedarf bestimmt. *Treffen wär mal ne nette Sache, ist aber meines Wissen nix spezielles organisiert. *Die Jedi-Con ist eine Convention (daher der Name), also eine Treffen von Star Wars Fans, wozu auch von offizieller Seite Personen eingeladen werden. :Hoffe ich konnte helfen. Pandora Diskussion 23:40, 24. Mär. 2008 (CET) Hallo Maximilian, du nervst nicht. Bild:--).gif Pandora hat soweit alles beantwortet. Ich kann noch hinzufügen, dass eine bestimmte Anzahl an Artikeln nicht erforderlich ist, allerdings wird von Admins erwartet, dass sie sich mit der Wiki-Syntax gut auskennen und schon eine gewisse Zeit dabei sind. Außerdem ist ein freundlicher Umgang mit Benutzern wünschenswert. Ein Jedipedianer-Treffen hatten wir auf der Jedi-Con 2008, unser Special zur Con findest du hier. Kontakt zu Vector habe ich noch über ICQ. Viele Grüße und weiterhin viel Spaß auf Jedipedia, Premia Admin 23:55, 24. Mär. 2008 (CET) Danke!!! --Maximilian Shryne 00:39, 25. Mär. 2008 (CET) Jedicon Ich hätte ein paar Fragen zu dem Jedicon: *Gibt es Altersbeschränkungen? *Findet das Jedicon nur in Deutschland statt? *Werden dort auch Star Wars Fan Filme gedreht? *Und wenn solche Filme Existieren, wo könnte ich sie mir ansehen? Da ich in Österreich lebe und erst 13 Jahre alt bin (und somit nicht selbstständig irgendwo hinreisen kann) wäre ich über jede hilfreiche Information erfreut! Danke im Vorraus! --Maximilian Shryne 00:38, 25. Mär. 2008 (CET) Hallo Maximilian, meine Antworten auf deine Fragen zur Jedi-Con sind wie folgt. Gibt es Altersbeschränkungen? Die Jedi-Con hat keine Altersbeschränkung. Für Teilnehmer von 10 - 17 Jahren waren die Eintrittspreise zur Hälfte ermäßigt, Teilnehmer unter 10 Jahren hatten sogar freien Eintritt. Unter 18 Jahre war allerdings die Begleitung eines Erziehungsberechtigten erforderlich. Findet das Jedicon nur in Deutschland statt? Die Jedi-Con fand bisher nur in Deutschland statt. Conventions im Ausland waren z.B. die Celebration Europe in London oder Celebration IV in Los Angeles. Werden dort auch Star Wars Fan Filme gedreht? Gedreht wurden Fan-Filme auf der Jedi-Con nicht, allerdings wurden Trailer von Fan-Filmen auf der großen Leinwand gezeigt. Und wenn solche Filme Existieren, wo könnte ich sie mir ansehen? Die mir bekannten Fan-Filme aus deutscher Produktion sind: Jedi-Recon, Operation Incom und Tydirium. Viele Grüße Premia Admin 01:06, 25. Mär. 2008 (CET) Fehler nach Umzug - 2 Also bei mir gab es eben kurz nichts als Fehlermeldungen und seit dem geht alles wieder normal. der Fehler mit proc_open() ist weg, dafür ist aber die Drop-Down-Auswahl bei den Sonderzeichen weg... MfG - Cody 15:20, 25. Mär. 2008 (CET) PS: Kann ich dich auf meiner "Freundeliste" eintragen? :Hi Cody, natürlich kannst du mich in deine Freundeliste eintragen. Die Fehler dürften nun alle weg sein, die Dropdown-Auswahl bei den Sonderzeichen müsste eigentlich auch funktionieren. Viele Grüße, Premia Admin 15:25, 25. Mär. 2008 (CET) ::Öhm Premia, da wär noch was, ich habe Fehler bei diesem Bild, wen bei dir das nicht ist, dann lad ich mal nen Screenshot hoch. Dark Lord Disku 15:28, 25. Mär. 2008 (CET) :::Du meinst weil Vader weiß ist? Das hat nichts mit dem Umzug zu tun, das wird daran liegen, dass es eine gif ist. Vielleicht als jpg nochmal hochladen. Gruß, Premia Admin 15:31, 25. Mär. 2008 (CET) ::::Die Sache mit der Auswahl liegt natürlich wieder nur am Browser... eis werfen? Bild:Wall.gif MfG - Cody 15:33, 25. Mär. 2008 (CET) :::::Welchen Browser verwendest du? Im IE, Safari und Firefox klappt es. Gruß, Premia Admin 15:37, 25. Mär. 2008 (CET) ::::::Das es da klappt weiß ich. Ich verwende Opera. MfG - Cody 15:47, 25. Mär. 2008 (CET) Ist das Bild bei euch hier auch schwarz? --Modgamers 12:37, 26. Mär. 2008 (CET) :Yup bei mir auch. --MfG Kal Meyer (Battalionskommando) 12:41, 26. Mär. 2008 (CET) ::Bei mir auch, aber ich dachte, dass mein Computer einfach mal wieder spinnt. Ich kann es ja nochmal neu hochladen, wenn das beim Umzug kaputt gegangen ist. Jaina 12:42, 26. Mär. 2008 (CET) Ich wollte nur mal melden, dass jetzt alle Browser die Auswahl bei den Sonderzeichen anzeigen. MfG - Cody 14:14, 26. Mär. 2008 (CET) :Danke Cody. Gruß, Premia Admin 14:19, 26. Mär. 2008 (CET) SQL-Auswertung für inaktive Benutzer Muss das nur noch geschrieben werden, oder suchst du da noch nach einer Möglichkeit? Es gibt in der Benutzerdatenbank eine Spalte, in der die Zeit der letzten Anmeldung abgelegt wird. In der recentchanges wird außerdem jede Änderung abgelegt. (bin mir aber nicht sicher, ob gelöschte Seiten drin bleiben) Bei den Änderungen sind u.a. Benutzername, Namensraum und Zeit der Änderung eingetragen. Aus den Daten könnte man denke ich gut eine Auswertung basteln. MfG - Cody 14:30, 26. Mär. 2008 (CET) :PS: Ich bin in icq, können also auch da Diskutieren. MfG - Cody 15:47, 26. Mär. 2008 (CET) ::Ich habe nun eine SQL-Auswertung erstellt, die den letzten Login der Benutzer anzeigt: SQL-Auswertung Benutzer, Letzter Login Gruß, Premia Admin 18:27, 26. Mär. 2008 (CET) Jedi-Con Foto Hallo Premia, ich hab da eine Frage zu dem Foto von der Jedi-Con. Also: Wer ist das denn alles? Ich weiß aber wer du und Ben Kenobi, nur bei den anderen halt nicht. Gruß A-11 12:39, 27. Mär. 2008 (CET) :Also, von links nach rechts: Yoda 41, Premia, unter Premia ist Little Ani(glaube ich), daneben Mike Edmonds, über ihm Ben Kenobi, und zuletzt Amidala. MfG, Wolverine Koon 12:43, 27. Mär. 2008 (CET) ::Aber dann fehlt ja Obi-Wan K., oder? Gruß A-11 12:48, 27. Mär. 2008 (CET) :::Yup. Ich glaube, dass er gar nicht auf der Con war. MfG, Wolverine Koon 13:06, 27. Mär. 2008 (CET) :::Ja, das hab ich mir auch gedacht. Danke und Gruß A-11 13:27, 27. Mär. 2008 (CET)